The disclosure relates to a display such as a television, and an electronic unit provided with this display.
In a display such as a television, a surface (a rear face) opposite to a display surface is covered by a rear housing (a rear cover), as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-90165, for example. The rear cover is configured using, for example, a resin, to prevent damage to other components such as a display panel.